My secret The other Side of Me
by make your mind up
Summary: What if Bella wasn't human? What if she was a Princess? Had an Evil twin sister? A war between parents? What else can Bella hide?  Set 5 years after Breaking Dawn. Regular Pairings E/B R/Em A/J C/E Re/Ja
1. Prolouge

Life's been good to me so far. With the exception of the Volturi, Victoria and the constant near death experiences that's been going on in my human life. But now that's all behind me. I Bella Swan have become a vampire. Oh wait, I'm not Bella Swan….I'm Bella Cullen.

I love the sound of that.

I am able to stay with Edward for all of eternity. I have a beautiful daughter Renesmee. I also have a loving family, the Cullen's. My perfect happily ever after has been going on for five years. I also get to keep my best friend Jake, my school friends and Charlie. Life couldn't get any better than this.

But as soon as that thought came up, I remembered one little, or should I say huge, secret I've been keeping from everyone. Only my true birth parents know what this secret is….i means they do rule it.

Okay, so when Edward told me he was a vampire, I wasn't exactly a human at the time either. I have a power. I still have that power within me. I try practicing by myself when none of the Cullens are around, which is very hard to do.

Wanna know what my power is?

Well, I control all the elements. But that's not the bad part. The bad part of this secret is that I'm the princess of the elements, well on my mother's side.

My mother is the queen of water and air kingdoms. While my evil father is King of the fire and earth elements. So yeah, I'm a princess. Oh I also have an evil twin sister, Beth.

So yeah, that's all.


	2. Chapter 1 Remembering

"Are you okay Love? You seem distant" Edward asked. "No, I'm fine." I lied. I knew he can tell but he let go of it for now.

Right now I'm thinking of how my Mom is coping. This war between her and 'dad' has been going on for at least fifteen years. Okay, so it all started when my grandma Swan met this guy right? Grandma was the previous ruler before she died. God Bless her Soul. Anyways she wanted to find a suitor for my mom, like an arranged marriage sort of thing. My grandma found a guy named Patrick Hammer. Hammer? I know. So Patrick had a son named Peter, which is my evil dad.

Apparently they fell in love. Yuck. What my mom saw in him, I'll never know. Anyways they got married a year after. All the kingdoms rejoiced and all the crap. When my Grandma Swan passed away she said that she was going to give a special key to a vault that holds the source of our power. My father, being the jerk that he is, insisted that he get the key since he was a male. DISCRIMINATION RIGHT THERE.

On the day of her death, grandma gave the key to my mom and told her to guard it with her life. Father was furious, but he let it go. Mom and Dad were rulers for a bit, until my dad suddenly got curious what kind of power source was in the vault. However mom didn't budge no matter what. Dad tried seducing her with sex. Yeah right. That didn't work afterwards. He got so pissed at mom.

One day, dad finally cracked. He tried killing Mom in her sleep. It was sick. He held a knife at her back. If it wasn't the guard there that caught him, Mom would've been dead and I wouldn't be here. Mom got fed up with him and sent him out of the kingdom. The Earth and Fire Kingdoms are loyal to him so they followed him. The Water and Air Kingdoms followed Mom.

Couple months later, Beth and I were born. Turns out, when we were born I loved my mom from the start and my sister hated her. Mom sent Beth to Dad. Good Riddance. Both our parents realized that Beth and I can control all four elements, we were very powerful. So Dad kept on sending Beth to our kingdom to try to kill me and mom. When that didn't work, he tried sending Beth and other benders to kill us. It soon became war, and it still is.

Mom thought it was too dangerous for me to be in the kingdom so she placed me in Forks. Where nobody can find me. Yeah, sure. Right before I left she gave me a necklace and she said remember I'm always with you. I'm wearing the necklace still

You know when James, Laurent and Victoria tried to kill me? I am 100% sure that was from dear old dad. Edward thinks that i'm a danger magnet, oh if only you knew sweetie.

So even though i'm a vampire, i still have my powers. But they're stronger now. Plus i have a huge advantage if beth ever comes near me. so ha!

"Hello...Love? Are you sure you're okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine." I kissed him lightly. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You know it's really frustrating when you keep your sheild down"

"Maybe I want to keep it down."

"I wish you didn't though" he kissed me.

During our little make out session, he tensed up.

"Edward what's wrong?" I put my hand on his face. "Alice sees another Vampire coming. but we don't think you should be there, it could be dangerous. okay? Nessie will be fine, she's with Jake."

"When is the visitor coming?" i asked.

"In 10 minutes."

"Wow that soon?"

"Yeah, Alice didn't see it till now. I better go, i'll be back soon. I love you." He kissed my forehead

"I love you too." And he was gone.

I waited and waited and waited. 10 minutes seems forever when your a vampire.

Fianlly, i heard footsteps running. Then i heard the door open and Carlisle greeting the guest. I kept my mind on something else in Edward's room. I was reading the CD titles, when i reached Debussy, i heard a sickly familiar voice that i hoped wouldn't see me again.

"Where is Bella?" the voice shrieked.

oh crap.


	3. Chapter 2 My little sisterevil

oh. my. god.

I would recognize that voice anywhere. I mean she sounds exactly like me. She looks exactly like me. My sister has finally come visit. This should be fun.

I wonder how the Cullens are reacting to this, or maybe she's hiding her looks...wait. Didn't Edward say there was a vampire visiting.

CRASH

Shit. She got turned. I heard screaming and lots of it. I ran downstairs to find a blonde girl with a super model figure holding my family in a ring of fire. OH SHIT...FIRE. As soon as she saw me she let go of my family and slowly walked up to me.

"hello, Bella." Beth said.

"Show your true self Beth, because i know that this isn't you." I said. She laughed.

"If you insist...dear sister." I heard the Cullens gasp and she transformed into an exact look alike of me. Well she is my twin. She was wearing the exact opposite of what i was wearing. I was wearing black skinnies and a white tank top. She was wearing a white skinny and black tank-top. My hair was draped over my right shoulder, her hair was draped over her left shoulder. She was wearing black flats, i was wearing white flats. She had red eyes, i had gold eyes. We were exact opposites.

"Now, i can see you." I teased.

"You know why i'm here Isabella." It's about the source.

"I don't have the source."

"Well, this time we have a lead. Daddy finally opened the vault and found nothing there. Mom kept it good."

"So what do you want from me? You want to try and kill me again? Go ahead, you know i can beat you anytime."

"Dad, doesn't want me to hurt you, in case you got the source. But i know he wants to kill you, as much as i want to. it seems my three employees didn't do their job well."

"They were no match for my family."

"Your family, is me Bella. Not these people."

"oh please. your trying to kill me. Dad is trying to kill me. Mom is just staying calm." I shouted.

"THIS IS MY FAMILY. IF YOU EVER HURT THEM AGAIN...LET'S JUST SAY THIS-" I held her in a water ball, she looked like she was suffocating, even though she's a vamprie. I held her in the air for about 10 seconds, then i froze the ball. She was completeley frozen in it. The Cullens were shocked. I dropped the ball and it shattered bringing her out. "-WILL BE 100 THOUSAND TIMES WORSE! GOT IT BETH. TELL DAD, TO BRING HIS WORST BECAUSE I'm READY! THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR TOO LONG. ITS ABOUT TIME TO SETTLE THIS. MOM AND I WILL WIN. NOW LEAVE BETH." I screamed.

"MARK MY WORDS BELLA. THIS IS GOING TO GET A LOT WORSE. SO BEWARE SISTER, YOUR END IS COMING. DAD WILL FINALLY GET THE POWER HE DESERVES AND WILL RULE THE WORLD. Bye loser" Really, after that she comes up with loser? She hit me with a fire ball and I slammed into the wall.

"BELLA!" Edward shouted.

"Bitch" i mumbled before i closed my eyes.

A war is coming and i plan on winning.


	4. Chapter 3 the little fight

EPOV

Here i am sitting with my angel, Bella. I still blame myself for cursing her to this life, but she insits that she's fine. I know she loves me as much as i love her.

I look over at my angel and i notice that she's thinking really hard about things. I hate how i can't read her mind. For all i know she could be thinking of that vile Mike , i didn't get over that whole jealous thing with him. I still want to punch him, even though Bella wouldn't like it.

"Are you okay Love? You seem distant" I asked.

"No, I'm fine." she lied. I hated how she edits these things, i know she loves privacy in her mind. But its sooo frustrating to me.

"Hello...Love? Are you sure you're okay?" Iasked.

"Yeah, i'm fine." She kissed me lightly, i pinched the bridge of my nose.

"You know it's really frustrating when you keep your sheild down"

"Maybe I want to keep it down."

"I wish you didn't though" I kissed her

That's when i saw it. Or heard it.

_A blonde super model vampire coming through our house. My family is lined up waiting for her. The girl waves at us and she starts to speak but everything fades out._

_Edward did you see that? Alice asked. I think you should keep Bella there for now._

"Edward what's wrong?" she puts her hand on my face. "Alice sees another Vampire coming. but we don't think you should be there, it could be dangerous. okay? Nessie will be fine, she's with Jake." For once i am thankful that Nessie is with him.

"When is the visitor coming?" she asked.

"In 10 minutes."

"Wow that soon?"

"Yeah, Alice didn't see it till now. I better go, i'll be back soon. I love you." I kissed her forehead

"I love you too." I was already out the door and downstairs with the rest of my family.

We waited and waited, finally a girl that was a super model vampire come through the door.

"Hello, i am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. My wife Esme and my children Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie."

She waved back and said, "WHERE IS BELLA?" correction she shouted that. Suddenly my family and I were in the air being held in a ring of fire. SHIT FIRE?

_who the hell is this chick?- emmett_

_what the hell? she can control fire? WHAT?- jasper_

_how did i not see this?- alice_

_i'm going to kill this bitch- rosalie_

_please don't hurt my children- esme_

My Bella came rushing down, i had an urge to protect her but she looked confident. Still...

"hello, Bella." the girl said.

"Show your true self Beth, because i know that this isn't you." Bella said. The girl, Beth, laughed.

"If you insist...dear sister." My famiy gasped. Before i knew it there were two bella's infront of me. They had the same hair, same facial features and the same clothes except in different colors.

_BELLA HAS A TWIN SISTER?- everyone_

"Now, i can see you." She teased.

"You know why i'm here Isabella." What is she talking about?

"I don't have the source." What source?

"Well, this time we have a lead. Daddy finally opened the vault and found nothing there. Mom kept it good." Renee and Charlie?

"So what do you want from me? You want to try and kill me again? Go ahead, you know i can beat you anytime." Again?

"Dad, doesn't want me to hurt you, in case you got the source. But i know he wants to kill you, as much as i want to. it seems my three employees didn't do their job well."

"They were no match for my family." Of course they weren't...wait who?

"Your family, is me Bella. Not these people." HEY WE ARE HER FAMILY

"oh please. your trying to kill me. Dad is trying to kill me. Mom is just staying calm." She shouted.

"THIS IS MY FAMILY. IF YOU EVER HURT THEM AGAIN...LET'S JUST SAY THIS-" Bella held Beth in a water ball, she looked like she was suffocating, even though she's a vamprie. Bella held her in the air then she froze the ball... WAIT SHE DID WHAT NOW? Beth was completeley frozen in it. My family and I were surprise that Bella can do this. Bella dropped the ball and it shattered bringing Beth out. "-WILL BE 100 THOUSAND TIMES WORSE! GOT IT BETH. TELL DAD, TO BRING HIS WORST BECAUSE I'm READY! THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR TOO LONG. ITS ABOUT TIME TO SETTLE THIS. MOM AND I WILL WIN. NOW LEAVE BETH." Bella screamed.

"MARK MY WORDS BELLA. THIS IS GOING TO GET A LOT WORSE. SO BEWARE SISTER, YOUR END IS COMING. DAD WILL FINALLY GET THE POWER HE DESERVES AND WILL RULE THE WORLD. Bye loser" Beth hit Bella with fire and Bella slammed into the wall.

"BELLA!" I shouted. I ran to her and cradeled her in my arms.

"Bitch" she mumbled before she passed out... can she do that?

That was confusing...but i will protect Bella from what ever it is.


	5. Chapter 4 here she comeslet me go

BPOV

I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATER HER. I HATE MY SISTER. I HATE HER. SHE RUINED MY LIFE...AGAIN! gosh.

As soon as I woke up i am surrounded by every Cullen family member. I got up and they all stared at me. Edward ran over to me and put his arms around me.

"Are you okay love?" he asked.

"Yeah, just peachy..." I said. Now for the big question.

"Bella is there something you want to tell us?" Carlisle asked.

"Okay...i'm a princess..." I said.

"Of what? Because that was some sick stuff you did sis" Emmet shouted.

"Thanks Em, but i'm dangerous. I'm a princess of the elements. I will someday rule the Water and Air Kingdom, while my twin sister will rule the Earth and Fire kingdoms. These two kingdoms used to live in harmony until my dad tried to kill my mom to get to the source...now he rules the Earth and Fire. My evil twin sister Bth, you met her, tries to kill me as well. She sent Laurent, Victoria and James to kill me-" Edward growled, i kissed his cheek."- now a war is going to start. Only one ruler will win. I need to leave." I can sense it coming.

"BELLA NO, stay we will protect you." My edward said.

I headed towards the door. Edward grabbed my waist and kissed me hard.

"STAY" he shouted.

"I'm not leaving for forever just for a little bit, i don't want you guys to go through this. I'll be back soon. Just hold on." I explained. I need to get away.

"No, we will protect you." Carlisle said.

"UGH YOU DON'T GET IT. I NEED TO RUN, SHE'S COMING AND I'M IN TROUBLE."

"look, i'm not suppose to hurt my sister, now i'm sure she told somebody and people are after me." I shuddered at the last time that happened.

"bella stay, you'll be fine." Esme said.

"AHHHH I NEED TO GO, SHE'S ALMOST HERE!" I can sense her coming. Now i'm scared.

"BELLA WE'RE GOING TO MAKE YOU STAY!" Emmett screamed.

I tried to escape but Edward wouldn't let me go.

" I can hear her now." Not really.

"STAY!" THEY ALL SHOUTED. GOSH I NEED TO GET AWAY!

"YOU CAN'T PROTECT ME FROM THIS! SHE'S TOO POWERFUL. SHE'LL HURT YOU!" i screamed.

"WHO CARES, WE'RE FAMILY, FAMILY STICK TOGETHER!"

"CRAP! she's almost here."

"WHO?"

" i need to run...now! let me go!"

" i don't want to go through this right now."

"STAY...please" Alice screamed. I'm in trouble.

"Fine, but keep in mind that your not going survive this."

"What are you talking about."

I hid behind Emmett.

"Bella wat are you so scared of? we're the strongest here."

"NO YOUR NOT!" I screamed.

"I don't understand her anymore" Jasper said.

I squeaked because i heard her at the lawn. The Cullens tensed up.

"I'm not here kay?" I whispered, they all nodded their heades, still in a crouched position. Oh they don't know what's coming.

"Isabella Marie Swan! How dare you do that to your sister!" the voice screamed. I'm in trouble.

"I'm not here right now..." I said. That was probably stupid.

"I can see you, hiding behind this nice young vampire...EXPLAIN YOURSELF MISSY!" she shouted.

"It wasn't my fault, she started it!" I said, still hiding behind Emmett. The Cullens looked confused.

"Get out here and look at me." CRAP! I got out into view and my family just looked confused.

"Everyone, this is the source of my fear right now...meet my mom." then i ran out the door, with my mom hot on my trail.

"that's why she's scared?" Emmett asked.

Oh yeah, nothings more scarier than my mother.


	6. Chapter 5 mother's rule

Once i knew my mom stopped chasing me i stayed in the depths of the forest. Hiding from my angry Mom. Yeah I know i'm a coward. But i'm seriously scared of her punishments. The last time didn't go so well when i 'accidently' hit my sister in the face with a rock.

Let's just say i was under ground for at least 2hours.

I leaned against a tree and listened to the conversation that was a couple miles away. My family and my mom were talking.

"I don't know why Bella attacked her, Beth is her sister, she has more dignity than her father." My mom said.

"I think its because Beth attacked her and us. Beth put us in a ring of FIRE!"Rosalie screamed.

"I apologize for both my daughters behaviour, it's my fault Bella's in danger..."

Huh? What is she talking about, it's Dad's fault 100%. I ran a bit closer to the edge of the forest, now i can see the house in a perfect view. Everybody was huddled in the middle of the living room.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, this war between my family has been going on for thirteen years. Peter just kept on coming with attacks on me and Bella. He wants that power so badly, he wants to show humans what we're really made of. He wants to dominate the human world. My mother saw what he had become after we got married and now he's gone bad. I hate him with all my heart. Even though my daughter is pairing up with him and trying to kill us, i still love her. Crazy right? But you would understand what you would do for your children."

Esme nodded and hugged her.

"I completeley understand." Esme said. Of course she would, she is my second mom.

"Now i have to train my army AND keep the source safe. All i can ask of you is to protect my daughter, even though Bella is one of the powerful benders she's still in mortal danger from her father. Please tell me that you'll keep her safe." My mom cried.

"We promise, i would do anything for my love." Edward said.

"Thank you...my new son-in-law." Mom went and hugged everyone of the Cullens. i think i might be going into protection plan again.

"Shit." I mumbled. All the Cullens looked outside and i jumped in a tree. "HA MOM CAN'T FIND ME HERE" i sang in my head. Wow, i'm going crazy...

"Bella?" Mom asked. Ummm oh i know what to do. I camoflauged myself to blend in with the trees, not even vampires can see me. AHAHAHAH!

I've turned crazy haven't i?

I saw my family and my mom head outside. I can clearly see them all now. But they can't see me. Thank God.

"Bella love, we can smell you, we're going to find you." Edward said. Crap! My scent, i quickly changed my scent to the foresty kind.

"I can't smell her anymore can you guys?" Jasper asked. All of them shook their heads. My mother was looking through the forest until her eyes rested on the tree i landed on. Shit...

"There you are" Mom said, The cullens looked confused...

"Um, Ms. Swan...-" Edward started

"Please, call me mom Edward...same for everyone, except Carlisle and Esme. You can call me M."

"Okay? Mom, that's a tree you're staring at...not Bella." Edward said.

"Are you sure? Bella get out of there." I said nothing...she looked at me hard.

"Fine...i'll just make you come out."

Mom did a weird movement with her hands then she faced her palms toward me. Suddenly i felt the air around me picking me up and taking me out of the was using her hands to guide the air. SHE WAS MANIPULATING THE AIR! I held on to a branch but it snapped. CRAP!

I changed back to my normal self and the Cullens started laughing, especially Emmett. Mom was still moving the air. She jerked me left then right then twirled me. I was getting dizzy, can that happen to a vampire? I'll ask Carlisle about that later.

What seemed like forever, Mom finally put me down. I fell to the ground while My mom was staring at me.

"Quit laughing at me..." I told my family.

"YOu...face...priceless..." Emmett said in between laughes. The cullens kept on laughing. I got up and stomped the ground, they fell right through.

"AHHHH" they all screamed.

"That's what you get" I said, laughing along the way.

"Bella! GET THEM OUT NOW." Fine. I raised the ground they were on so that they were back on the surface.

"Happy?" I asked Mom.

"I know what your sister did, but you had no right to do that."

"YES I DID...SHE ATTACKED MY FAMILY, SHE ATTACKED ME SHE SAID DAD WAS SENDING OTHERS TO KILL ME...YOU WANT ME TO JUST SIT AROUND AND LET THEM!" i screamed.

"Fine, i'll let it slide. But for now you need to practice your powers, you won't be in the war but i'm sure others will be here, you need to defend yourself and the cullens."

"Okay, i'll do it." I said.

"good girl, now apologize to your family."

"Sorry" I whispered.

"Its ok Bells" Jasper said.

"I need to go now sweetheart, time to get ready. Just be careful. If you see your father, kick his ass." Mom said. I laughed out loud.

"Sure thing."

"Oh by the way-" She was walking away..."- Blake is coming to help you practice" YOU SAY WHO NOW?

Blake had a crush on me, but i never had the same feelings, i mean c'mon i'm married to Edward.

"WHY?"

"It's your punishment for now. Have fun." She winked at me. As soon as she was gone i was motionless.

First, Beth now Blake. I just hope it won't be awkward.


	7. Chapter 6 Blake ugh

I headed inside to sulk. My family didn't understand the relationship between me and Blake. AHHH, why must my mom punish me this way. At least i'll put out all my anger on him. Yeah, that makes me feel better.

I mean i know he has a crush on me, he probably still does. I just hope Edward won't get mad or jealous, even though i find jealous Edward sexy.

Edward growled. Oh shit, my shield is down.

"Blake loves you?" He asked.

"Yeah...but i don't like him. He's like Mike Newton."

"Good, so can i beat his ass right?"

"no."

"He better not pull anything." Oh he might..

"He won't." I lied. I went over to Edward and kissed him. Proving my love for him.

That night i just laid in bed with Edward while Renesmee was sleeping. She told me the wonderful day she had with Jake, don't get me wrong...i love the fact Jake is over me but he imprinted on my baby. I guess i'll learn to accept that one day.

Dawn came too soon, and i was waiting in the back of the Cullen mansion for Blake. The rest of my family went hunting today, to give me some privacy on working on my powers. I so wished Edward would've stayed with me, in case Blake tried something.

"Hey Bella? Long time no see." Blake said.

BLAKE POV

I want Bella. I want Bella. I want Bella. I will get Bella.

Her sister promised me that if I find the source then she will take care of the rest and I will get Bella.

MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHA. I will eliminate the Cullens...well just Edward and anyone who stands in my way. Get ready Bella my love, i'm coming for you.

BELLA POV

I looked up and saw a shaggy browned haired boy that had a lanky body. He was about 5'6. He had blue eyes that sparkled. This was Blake.

"Blake! Hey...how've you been." I asked as i hugged him.

"I've missed you Bells. Where's the rest of your family?" He asked me.

"They went hunting...you know."

"Oh right, because you guys are vampires."

"Yeaah, so are we going to start practicing or what? My dad is not going to wait on attiacking, so i need to prepare."

"Okay eager beaver, let's work on your water powers.-" He walked about 20 paces away from me."-give me your best shot."

I did the same thing i did with my sister, but i let him go earlier because he was still human.

"Good job Bella, have you ever tried controling bodies of water?" Actually i haven't tried that.

"No..."

"Okay then come here." He put his arm around my waist and led me towards the river near our house.

"Focus, try controling the water into the direction you want it to go." That sounds complicated...

"Okay...?"

I focused all my energy on the water. I tried moving the flow of the water to the opposite direction. I moved my hands and i felt a push against it, its working...i think.

I pushed against the force and looked down i saw a small section of the water go in the opposite direction...YAY! I DID IT.

"BLAKE LOOK I DID IT!" I screamed, i noticed he was staing at my chest. I snapped my fingers and caught his attention.

"Huh?...ooh yeah good job bella, you can use this when your opponents are in the water. You can control the speed of the water and the flow of it. You know the push against your hands, that's you becoming a part of the water, you're becoming one with it." he knows a lot...

"Awesome, let's keep doing this."

"Alright." I kept on learning how to control the water. It was sooo cool. During my lesson Blake taught me how to control water in its natural habitat, talk with animals (yeah i know...its a weird power...but so cool), control fire so that it won't hurt me and i also learned how to use the air as my personal ride. Ooh yeah i learned.

But the weird part of all of this was that Blake would ocassionally kiss my cheek, stroke my arm or stare at my chest. It was freaking annoying, i wissh i could say something to him, to tell him to back off. But i would get in trouble by my Mom again. She wants me to get along with him. We decided to take a break, now i was going to explain to him to stop this obsseession with me.

"Umm, Blake, i understand you have a crush on me, but i'm a married woman with a daughter and a loving family, i would appreciate it if you just stop with the ogling and learn that we will never be together." I said...that was a bit cold.

"i know, i also know your a vampire and your married and you have a daughter but i don't care. I saw you first Isabella and i know you have feelings for me.. Why can't you just admit it?" He said.

"I don't have feelings for you, your like my brother...not a boyfriend." I shuddered at the thought of him being a lover to me. AS if anyone could replace Edward.

"You think that now, but you'll see you will have feelings for me, i will fight for you." Great, it's the Jacob situation all over again...

"But i wo...-" he pressed his lips on mine...oh no he didn't. I pushed him off of me so that he was 10ft away.

"Why'd you stop? It was good." He smiked.

"Bitch, i'm married, i don't love you and i never will. now leave." I screamed.

"I'll be back tomorrow Bella but you will realize your true feelings are not with your precious vampire. Bye Love, see you tomorrow." I was angry. I screamed as i saw him disappear . I hate him now too. I hope Edward didn't read his mind. Just as i think that, my husband enters.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" he growls. As much as i would love that its wrong. Before i could tell Edward to stop he ran off towards Blake's direction.

Oh shit. I need to stop him. now.


	8. Chapter 7 you can't believe what he says

I ran after Edward by following his scent.

I found Blake and Edward circling eachother like vultures. Edward was trying to protect me again. I stayed hidden in the trees hoping that they wouldn't see me.

"You know Bella liked me first right Edward?" Blake said. Such lies he's telling.

"Oh please, i can read your mind dumbass, you know that the first time she laid eyes on you, she gawked at you." Edward rebutled. That's exactly what happened.

"Are you sure you're not seeing a lie through my head just to make you feel better? Because i can do that." Oh please

"..What? No, i'm positive, Bella loves me not you!" Edward roared.

"Maybe she does that so she can return back to her kingdom." Oh no...

"What do you mean?"

"I mean stupid vampire, is that once the war is over Bella has to return to her kingdom as the rightful heir, and cannot bring anyone else. Therefore she is to marry another, forcefully. Since the next powerful thing to Bella and her sister is...me" WHAT? Second powerful is my parents, what is he talking about?

"You're lying. Bella would never leave us for you." Edward said hesitantly.

"She might...once she knows what power she holds as Queen." I WILL NEVER DO THAT!

Edward roared and charged Blake. Blake knew this would happen and did something that was unusual. He shot fires out of his hands and aimed it at Edward, yet Edward kept charging. I jumped out of the trees and saw my necklace glowing and a stopped the fire from hitting edward.

Wait a second, if Blake can control fire and he's in the water and air kingdom...he is second powerful. SHIT! HE'S WORKING WITH MY SISTER AND DAD TO GET TO ME! THAT ERKS ME!.

you see fire and earth cannot go into water and air kingdoms, but originally blake's parents were air benders, i don't know how he got those powers unless he's been hiding it and my sister found out and recruited him. to get to me. she just keeps coming doesn't she?

"Blake i would never leave my family for power, and we will never be together, understand that! " i screamed.

"Leave, i'll deal with you tomorrow. BUT GET THIS! NEVER TOUCH MY HUSBAND AGAIN! I LOVE HIM AND NOT YOU!" i screamed again.

Blake nodded and teleported out of there. he can teleport? WHAT ELSE IS GOING ON?

whatever.

I turned to Edward and saw him look down at the ground and run home. Shit. He actually believes i would leave him, like that would ever happen. I raced after him.

I found him in the meadow. Our meadow. He was lying down and talking to himself mentally again. Sigh.

"Edward honey? you know that i would never you guys right?" I went to sit beside him.

Nothing.

"Everything Blakr said was lies, i would never do that, you understand that right?"

Nothing.

"Edward please say something."

"I don't know what to say Bella."

"Anything please."

"Are your really going to leave if your side wins? Are you really going to forget about us for power?"

"NO,ARE YOU NUTS !" He sat up and stared at me.

"I DONT WANT TO GO BACK TO MY PAST"

"but Blake knows how you like power and would do anything to be queen/ruler." lies. It all clicked right there.

"Have you ever considered that maybe you were looking at my twin through his memories?" He looked shocked, to anger to embarssement.

"Oh." He dropped his gaze to the floor. I laughed.

"I'm soo sorry Bella, i just couldn't control his thoughts and my anger. I hope you can forgive me..."

"I don't know, you kind of over reacted there, maybe i should go back just to teach you a lesson." I played.

"Oh your such a tease Bella, well i'm going to have to stop you from going then." He punced on top of me and started kissing me all over my face. Then he started to tickle me.

"EDward...ahahaha...stop...stop!" He stopped and smiled.

"Am i forgiven yet?" He asked sweetly.

"Of course my lion you are always forgiven." Then i kissed him.

Nobody will seperate me from my family, especially Edward and Renesmee. Not my mom, not my sister not even Blake.

I'm going to have to deal with that boy tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 8 Im the what now?

After our little *ahem* special time, we spent the rest of the day playing with the rest of our family in paintball. Playing paintball as vampires is hysterical. We had to fix the guns so that it can go our speed. We also had different rules.

The girls get to hit the guys five times in order for them to get out, while the guys have to hit girls 10 times to get us out. We played girls against boys, guess who won?

that's right cullen girls rulee.

Now i'm snuggling with Edward waiting for my day to start. Blake still doesn't know that i know he's working with my sister. For all he knows, he thinks im probably really stupid for not realising it. Dumbshit.

Dawn came and i waited in the backyard. My family waited in the house, they wanted to watch me practice, even renesmee and jake joined. Everybody looked excited.

I however, was not.

I saw three people in the forest heading in our direction. I saw Blake, my mom and a girl.

This girl had red hair and was the same height as me.

"Um, hey Mom? what are you doing here?"

"Hi sweetie, well i'm here to observe and to keep you in control of hurting Blake." I glared at Blake.

"That's nice...whose this?" I pointed to the girl.

"Oh this is my sister, her name is Anna. She's 16." What was the point of her?

"Bella, my sister is going to fight you because she is the most powerful teenaged water and air bender in the kingdom." really?

"We're going to see how strong your power is okay?"

Anna and i were placed in front of each other. We shook hands and i ran to the far side of the yard, Anna did the same. Of course i got there first.

"Ready...One,Two, GO!" My mom screamed. i was not prepared, Anna fully hit me with a tornado of air and water combined and i was caught in the middle. CRAP SHE IS STRONG.

I froze the tornado and melted it with fire. Anna sent me attacks with the air, it felt like daggers. I couldn't keep my eyes open. Then when i did open my eyes i was stuck in a water ball. I broke free and stopmped the ground, she fell through but instantly flew back up. I threw fire bolts at her but she fought each one with water works.

I was getting tired. And its only been 10 minutes.

Anna flew over to me and twirled uncontrollably until the was a cyclone that connected from the ground to the sky and i was in the middle of it with her. She kept on twirling. I was getting pissed. I closed my eyes and focused all my energy on the flow of my hands hoping something spectacular would happen. IT did.

I pushed down then raised up. I saw the ground around open up and lava spewed out. Again my necklace was glowing. This felt cool.

The lava and wind were combing together so that nobody could see us. I looked up and saw Anna aiming the air at me, i aimed my fire at her. Until we both just gave in and the elements came onto us. The ground closed, the lava stopped, the air was back in its natural state and the water was gone.

I saw Anna standing beside me and smiling evily. Okay?

I turned around and saw my family gawking at us, completly shocked. My mother and Blake did the same.

"that was CRAZY SHIT YOU DID BELLS!" Emmett screamed.

"Thanks"

I walked over to my mother.

"Hey mom, how was it?"

"That was marvelous Bella!"

"Good, now um why does my necklace glow?"

"What emotion were you feeling just now?"

"Pissed, angry because i could get out of the fricken powerfull cyclone."

"Bella there was a reason i gave you the necklace..."

"Which is?"

"I need you to protect this neckalce because this is the source of all of our power, that's why it glowed, it reflects your emotion and brings out the worst in you. That's why your father and sister want it that much."

"WHAT? Why did you give it to me though?"

"Because, you are the rightful heir, you are pure and kind, unlike your sister."

"I get that but still why?"

"I felt it was right to give it to you to protect..."

THAT'S WHY BETH IS AFTER ME! gOSHHH. Now i have to be on guard.

"Don't worry Mom i promise i will not let this out of my sight."

"Thank you sweetheart. We'll be back tomorrow to work on your powers bye." With that Mom and company left. But Anna kind of creeped me out.

She looked angry when my mom explained that i had the source of all of our powers. COOOOL


	10. Chapter 9 you need to belive me

The same thing kept happening everyday. I snuggle with Edward after playing with my family, then i go train with mom and Blake.

Sometimes they would come with Anna to see how prepared i am. I'll admit Anna still scares me.

However tonight was different... the war is going on tonight and i was preparing myself. Well actually the war has been going on since this morning. I hope mother is alright. That's when Blake teleported in front of me.

"Bella...WE WON! :)" He shouted. I was overjoyed. FInally everything is done. I can go back to eternity with Edward.

"Thanks for the news blake. Where's mom?"

"Celebrating, well i hope nobody came cause i got to go now and go celebrate, have a great life Bella." Then he teleported.

This was amazing, a second ago i was worried that i would have to fight but now it's all over. That's until i saw red eyes staring at me. I stared back and realized that the person was holding onto somebody, like a hostage...

the person ran and i ran after him or her. I followed them until they stopped. I hid in the trees, waiting to see what happens.

When i looked closely i saw that the she was Anna. Red eyes?

She was holding onto...MY MOTHER?

I came out and Anna chuckled.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you are so naieve aren't you? "

"What the hell are you doing with my mom? Are you working with my sister?" I shouted.

"Oh bella, i'm not working with your sister, i'm working with dad." WHAT? wait..with dad?

"AS for your sister? Well i am her." She transformed into the person i knew she was...my clone.

"BETH, what do you want with mom?"

"I want the souce, and i know that necklace is it."

"Don't do anything rash Bella." Mom whimpered.

"Let go of her!"

"not unless you surrender yourself to me"

"WHAT?" what the hell is she getting at?

"Do you want me to hurt mom..."

"You wouldn't..." She twisted her head and mom screamed.

"OKAY OKAY I SURRENDER MYSELF TO YOU! JUST LET MOM GO!" at least it wasn't anything rash i guess

"Good..." She closed her eyes and lifted the ground so that it was a box around us. Nobody could get through.

Suddenly i felt something pulling me, but my body didn't move. Then i was looking at myself. I was looking at my body...when i looked down i was in BETH'S BODY! SHIT. NOW SHE HAS THE SOURCE! she stole my body...

Well it was a sacrifice for mom...wait where is she?

I turned and saw Blake?

"Yeah, i tricked you Bella. but now I have the source, Blake has you and i get an awesome husband. Plus daddy wins. Blake will take you to his castle. Dad planned this whole thing, oh yeah we won."

NO!

"BITCHHHH" Blake took a hold of me and the last thing i saw was Beth in my body running off towards MY home and MY family.

I was now in the throne room of my father.

"Bella...welcome my daughter." I heard my dad's voice.

"I will never call you my dad." I spitted at him

"Well, we'll see. Beth has the source and your mother thinks that its you right now, plus we got Blake to do this whole stunt for us."

I growled at Blake. He turned away from me.

"Your mom thinks she won, but really she didn't. Your family won't even know the difference." You know what sucked the most...he was right.

"They will, i will fight." I growled at him

"Tomorrow afternoon i agreed with your mother to go sign a peace treaty with her at the cullen house. Yes, i was going to visit you." I stared at my father, he was the same man i hated. Black buzz cut hair, pale white face and muscular body. Disgusting.

"Then, Beth, oops i mean 'Bella' is going to side with me and since your with me nobody will think the wiser. I will be powerful and nobody can stop me."

"I can, i will convince mom and my family that i am Bella." I said.

"Good luck trying sweetheart. Leave. I will see you tomorrow at the Cullen house."

I gladly left the ugly castle and ran to the forest near MY home and family. I blended my scent with the trees and waited for morning to rise. I was perched on a tree and saw my family, my daughter and my mother huddling around MY SISTER! She fooled them all.

Everyone was giving her words of love and bravery, all of which she doesn't have. Then everyone hugged her, even renesmee...

Beth took Edward's face and kissed him hungrily, he gladly ACCEPTED? Keep calm Bella, your in the wrong body, he doesn't know.

Suddenly that kissing took a bit of a turn and went out to full out...ARGHHHHH HE CAN NOT MAKE LOVE WITH MY HUSBAND.

I jumped down and ran into the house and knocked my sister out of his arms. Edward growled at me and everybody came down and crouched in front of me. I held Beth up against the wall and heard her whimper, she was faking it.

"Beth, let go of Bella, you are no longer my daughter and you never will be. I'm sorry but we have to get rid of you and your father now." My mom cried.

"Do not believe this girl, she is Beth and I am Bella!" I shouted.

"Edward, take care of her please..." Mom said hesitantly

"Gladly, nobody hurts my love" Edward said evily.

"I don't know what you did, but they will believe me Beth."

"What are you talking about Beth? It's time for you to go, Edward honey please take care of her." Beth smile evily.

Edward threw me outside along with Jasper, Emmett,Alice and Rosalie. I could hear my mom and carlisle and esme calming 'Bella' down. Edward came over to me and i begged him to stop but he wouldn't stop, he said that he hurt me (Bella) too much. But i'm Bella. Jasper and Emmett looked forward to the fight. Alice and Rosalie wanted revenge.

"Please i know you all, I'm Bella. Edward you first saw me in Forks High cafeteria and wanted to kill me the very first time but you stopped. Because you love me. Because im Bella." I pleaded.

"Your not Bella, she is inside and told me of your apperance changes and memory control. She said you steal memories for your defence, well its not working. Goodbye Beth."

He grabbed my arm and ripped it off, the same time Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett ripped off a body part and threw it in a fire. I screamed in agony. I heard Beth laughing at me.

I blacked out, but before i did i remember somebody screaming my name and running with my body parts in his hands.

It seems Blake changed his mind about things.


	11. Chapter 10 forgiving is hard

Life, meaning...love is over. Beth stole my life i desperatley wanted. She took the love of my life, she took my daughter and she took my family. I want to die.

What's worse, is that the cullens don't know it's me. Beth got to them. Edward tried destroying me. He succeded along with all my other brothers and sisters. my life is over. i want to die.

I'm angry at my sister and my father and my mother.

MY FAMILY IS SO COMPLICATED.

now i know i'm not dead because i can still think...

i opened my eyes to find that all of my body parts have been reattached. Then i saw Blake. I still hate him.

"Bella? THANK GOD YOUR OKAY! I thought your husband and family were going to kill you." He cried out.

"Why would you care?" i said. Venom was spewing out.

"Look, when i made the deal with your sister i didn't know what i was getting into. All i heard was your name and mine together so, instantly i was won over. I didn't know she'd go this far. Bella look, i'm not asking for your forgiveness, i just want to help you. I don't want to get in the way of your happiness anymore. I'll stay out of your life. but please let me help you kill that bitch." I smiled. Even though he gave me a huge pain i can get why he did it. I'll forgive him.

"Second chances can happen Blake. Why didn't you tell me that Beth tricked you into it. Now, get over here before i change my mind."

He smiled and rushed over to me and gave me a huge hug that even Emmett can compare too. *sigh* Emmett, Cullens, don't belive me. ..

Blake saw my face and gave me a questioning look.

"My family tried to kill me..." I cried tearless sobs.

"Bells, they didn't know it was you. Beth convinced them. But we will kill that biitch for what she did to you."

"I guess i have to go see dad."

"No you don't, your dad thinks the cullens killed you. So he left 10 minutes ago."

"Really? Well let's go get me a surprise family reunion and revenge." I grinned evily and Blake teleported us to the Cullen mansion. There we saw the Cullens, my mother and beth lined up in the back of the house facing my father and a couple of his fire and earth soldiers. Blake covered our scent and blended us in the nature around us and we watched.

"Hello Pamela..." Dad said to mom.

"Peter." She said viciously.

"I hear you killled my favourite daughter." he said. But he doesn't sound sad at all.

"Hurtful dad." beth said...in my body. Edward held her around the shoulders. She leaned into his touch. I almost growled at her but Blake held me back.

"Let's get this over with Peter so that we can go back to the way things were."

"Not so fast, since our reign as rulers are coming to an end i think it's fair for Bella to choose who gets the better end of the deal. Which is complete control over all kingdoms." My dad grinned and so did Beth.

"I said nothing about that!" mom shouted.

"it's in the contract. you signed it already."

"WhAT? Let me look at that!" she took the paper out of dad's hand and looked at it with shocked eyes.

"Next time read the fine print." And he snatched it out of her hands. The Cullens growled at him.

"I know she'll choose right. Bella honey who should rule now?" beth walked forward, gave edward a peck on the mouth and stood in the middle of our parents.

"Well...mom sure your powerful but i never really liked your side so i think daddy should rule our world now. He has more potential." She said innocently. Then she turned to the Cullens.

"I'm sorry but i'm not feeling it anymore. Edward, your still the love of my life. I mean last night was amazing. But your too clingy i need my space, i'm leaving. Alice, your still a damn pixie, too much of your needs and not enough of mine. Rosalie, ugh i thought you were a bitch from the start. I still think that. You can have Nessie because well let's just face it i really don't need kids to survive. Jasper, dude lighten up your buzzing my mood. Emmett, you may look strong but you my friend are a huge wimp and kiss ass. Carlisle and Esme, you rock. But i'm still leaving. Mother, i never really liked you, i only felt sorry for you. I've let this go on for too long. I don't need you guys i got myself and dad and power. Well that's it bye." She ran to dad who opened his arms for her. They embraced for the longest time while the Cullens and my mom were gawking at her.

Just as my father was about to leave with my body Blake mouthed now. Which meant that we were going to bust this party.

Blake and I walked out and i ran to Beth and grabbed her hair and threw her in front of the Cullens. The Cullens were growling at me. Ugh, i've heard this before i don't need to listen to this now.

I put my hand up and said, "Save it." I growled at them. I was kind of pissed that they almost killed me but i'll deal with that later.

"BETH! CHANGE US BACK NOW!"

"Go ahead Beth honey, we already won. Give Bella back her body, so we can go celebrate. Bella honey, i hope you had fun with me last night." my dad said.

"yeah, you telling me to leave was just peachy daddy." I growled.

"Whatever. I'll change us back because we already won. Mom and Dad signed and we win." Beth said...she's still in my body. Then i felt myself pull out of her body and back into mine. It felt good to be back. Blake was by my side.

"BELLA?" They all shouted.

"Yeah, you finally get it don't you."

"Your family is stupid Bella." She said.

"Thanks for finally doing that. now... let me teach you a lesson on what happens when you insult my family." I tackled her to the ground and i punched her everywhere. Blake went after the soldiers. The Cullens were about to attack until i shouted, "STAY OUT OF THIS!" They stepped back.

I punched my sister until she couldn't stand up. Then i got off of her and grabbed the contract from my dad. Blake took care of my dad's soldiers, how he did that i'll never know. He dragged my father next to my sister. They were both beat up and looked exhausted. SERVES YOU RIGHT!.

i stomped the ground and the fell through creating a little trap for them." I read the contract and found a loop hole.

"Hey daddy look, it says that I have to decide. Since Beth isn't in my body right now...i choose Mom because she has a pure heart not an evil one like you and Beth. Oh and Beth sweetheart, if you ever have sex with my husband again i'm really going to kill you okay?" I said.

My necklace glowed and it flew over me and onto my mother. She smiled, it was as if she expected it.

"This necklace will go on to you Bella when I pass away. It stayed on you because you haven't made your decsicion yet. Now that you have, it stayed on the rightful heir."

"but how come when beth said dad it didn't do that freaky glowing thing?"

"because, the necklace probably knew that the soul in your body wasn't exactly you. It knew that your body had an evil spirit, so it didn't work on beth. It seems the necklace knew more than us. I'm really sorry Bella...we thought you were Beth and trying to kill Bella. But i didn't know she could change apperances, i'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yeah, one day. just not today. I know you didn't know it was me, but you could at least given me a chance." I said.

I felt two arms wrap around my waist. But i didn't forgive that easily. I got out of his snare and turned to face them.

"Yeah, i know you didn't know it was me, but you guys allmost killed me. If it wasn't for Blake, who knows what my father would have done. I still can't believe you didn't give me a chance to explain myself. You should've known that the memories i was telling you, before you tried to kill me ,were strong memories, they were things beth never knew. You could've at least asked her the most important things and compare, that way you would see who was who. Now i have to go take care of these two. I'll be back later. Bye." I said. Blake and I walked over and jumped in the pit.

"Bella, i love you and i'm sorry." Edward whispered.

"Yeah, i can tell." I whispered back just before Blake teleported us to the Water and Air kingdoms.


	12. Chapter 11 THE END

Blake teleported our two prisoners and myself to the Water and Air kingdom where two Water benders took care of them. But before they were taken away i had to say something.

"Oh, Beth sweetheart. Remember this. I always win. Never come near my family again. Got it?" i said.

She rolled her eyes and was gone in a blink of an eye.

I ran back to Blake who teleported us back to my house. I didn't want to face them yet. I just want them to think about what they did first before i confront them. I knew i was going to forgive them soon, i just wanted to know if they knew was i was angry.

"Bells? you're not going to stay mad at them forever right?I mean they didn't know it was you after all..." Blake said.

"I know, i just want them to think through everything. I'm going to forgive them in like an hour or so. But right now i just don't want to face them."

"i understand, it seems that right now, they're reflecting on what they did to you. Edward is the worst, he's blaming himself."

"He always does that...but i still love him no matter what."

"Thank you Blake, for saving me and for everything."

"I'm not the only good friend you have Bella."

"Oh?"

"YOu better go, or turn yourself invisible so you can hear what they say without them knowing your there." Good suggestion.

"I will, we should hang out sometime, you know when war isn't happening."

"I'd like that, just call whenever and i'll be there. Bye bells." He hugged me and teleported away.

"Bye Blake." I turned myself invisble and ran into the house unnoticed.

There i saw my family in the living room talking about how horrible they were to me.

"I can't believe i couldn't see it. HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO BLIND! I almost killed my sister, she probably hates me now!" Alice cried. Aww honey i don't hate youu.

"She tried to convince us but we wouldn't listen, i'm so stupid!" Rosalie held onto Emmett for support.

"I killed my baby sis...I'll never live that down." Emmett said.

"I was wondering why she felt scared and confused. Now i know better. I hate this." Jasper screamed.

"I miss my mom..." My baby cried. I wanted so badly to run to her but i wanted to hear what people had to say.

"Beth tricked us all, we could've...we should've..." Carlisle was speechless.

"My beautiful baby girl, she's gone." Esme cried. Why does everyone think i'm gone? Oh right i'm invisible.

"You guys don't need to be upset." Edward said. EXCUSE ME? "Because i'm the one to blame. She probably hates me the most right now." Okay now that's the Edward i know. Always blaming himself.

"I've been with her the longest but i couldn't tell the difference between her and Beth. I kissed her sister, i had sex with her sister. How stupid can i be? I want to kill myself, i need to go after her. I don't care where that kingdom is i need to tell her that she's the only one for me,i need to tell her that i am such a fucking idiot for not believing her. I need to have her back in my arms knowing she still loves me, but i know she won't after i ALMOST KILLED HER! i hate myself. I don't deserve Bella. I want her back though..." Edward cried out loudly. He started heading for the door but Carlisle stopped him.

"LET ME GO I NEED TO FIND HER!" Edward screamed at him.

"No son, let her cool down she will come back to us."

"What if she decides to stay there because of what we did to her? HUH CARLISLE! THEN WHAT?"

"You need to have faith that she will come back."

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He ran up to his room, but he said to himself, "Bellla i love you, please come home. I'm so sorry i didn't believe you i don't derseve you. I want to kill myself but i can't. I don't want to be anywhere you aren't. Please sweetheart come home. Please."

Then he turned his music up full blast. Right then and there i knew everyone was forgiven. They dispersed from the living room to go hunting or to their rooms to sulk.

I saw Renesmee sitting with Jacob, she was crying.

"Bella, i know you've been listening." Jake said. I turned to myself again.

"How'd you know?" I asked him.

"I heard you breathing."

"Oh. Nessie." She stopped crying and look at me. she looked confused.

"Momma? or Beth?"

"this is your mom ness, trust me." Jake told her.

"MOMMA!" She squealed and ran into my arms.

"You know Bells, i've known what was going on the entire time." Jake stated.

"How so?" I asked.

"One night, when i came here from patroling, i saw you with Edward. There were three things that gave Beth away. One, you weren't the shy Bella we once knew. Oh no, 'you' were acting so different from your normal behaviour. When people ask you questions, instead of you shying away and biting you lip you answered it with enthusiasm and acted it out. Which is weird. Second, you had no idea what we were talking about. When Edward called you his lamb you said, 'what the hell did you just call me?' and got pissed at him. Cullens didn't think anything of it, but i most definetly did. Finally, i noticed that night when you came here to change back and your husband fought you, your eyes changed color from gold to red to gold so fast, that Carlisle and Esme didn't notice but i did. That's when i knew something was up. That the Bella in front of me that night was not the one i knew for 16 years. I called your friend, Blake, to help you because i wasn't for sure if i was right. Luckily he came just in time and saved you. I'm sorry i couldn't be much help. I tried convincing them when you left but they didn't listen to me, they thought that 'Beth' got to me. Which was such a lie." Wow, he knew. He tried to help but...he knew. HE KNEW. jacob black knew.

"You did enough for me Jake, you tried and never stopped, therfore i thank you for believing me and saving me." I hugged him really strongly. He hugged back. This was my best friend. This was who Blake was talking about.

"Well, after 16 years you tend to know a person better, when something doesn't look right." He said. I laughed.

"yeah, sure jake." We laughed together. I am amazed how the cullens didn't know i was here yet. Oh well.

I spent the rest of the night playing with Nessie and Jacob outside. Jake phased and we rode on him. Nessie was giggling like mad that day. I told Jake to take Nessie down to the rez so i could talk to them. They were cooped up in the rooms for so long.

I entered the house.

"Guys, you know how long i've been here? Like the entire night and nobody greeted me. You guys are so nice to me aren't you?" I teased.

"BELLA?" They all shouted. SUddenly they were all surrounding me shooting apologies my way.

"It's okay, i forgive you. I've heard what you guys said that other day. I was invisble and i heard. You know i can never stay mad at you...never." I said. They all attacked me with huge hugs, except for the one person who i missed the most. Edward was standing in a corner waiting for them to finish. The Cullens gave us some space and left the house and said i love you Bella on the way out. Aww so sweet.

"Edward, i heard what you said yesterday. It's okay i forgive you. I still love you. No matter what." He smiled and ran over to me a kissed me hungrily.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I love you, i should've believed you. I'm soooooo sorry. Sorry i betrayed you, sorry i didn't believe you, sorry for everything i did with your sister."

I kissed him again to shut him up.

"Babe, it's okay. Quit blaming yourself, its Beth to blame and my father. But we'll never deal with that again." I kissed him again.

"thank you. But i will prove myself again to you."

"Of course you will my lion. Of course you will." I kissed him and spent the rest of my night just sitting around with my family doing stuff.

Now i knew my life before was over. I can now live in the present. I've got my family. I've got my two best friends back. I've got my daughter and most importantly, I've got the love of my life. Edward.

My sister, father or mother can't tear us apart. I will fight for this family when time comes, but i'll enjoy my happily ever after. I mean the other side of me is now forgotten. My secret is out and i couldn't be happier.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Princess of all Element kingdoms. Daughter and sibling of the Cullens. Mother of Renesmee. Best friend of Blake and Jacob. Lover of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Yeah, i control the elements and i'm a vampire.

My life rules. And it just started.

THE END.


End file.
